


One More Goodbye

by dementorsatemysoup



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Also Screw Spoilers, Angst, Challenge: A.U.gust, I'm Still Not Over The Finale, M/M, Post-Break Up, i guess, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 09:19:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4473836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dementorsatemysoup/pseuds/dementorsatemysoup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's no tearful goodbye...</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> The title of the fic is loosely based off a Pop Evil song with the same title (only a few of the lyrics fit, but I tried). 
> 
> Anyway, after reading some... spoilers... I've decided to write this. For reasons.
> 
> Thanks for reading.

There’s no tearful goodbye. Mickey refuses to shed another goddamn tear for Ian Gallagher. Ian looks like he’s expecting Mickey to say something, but what can he say? He’s not gonna beg Ian to take him back, he’s not going to try to reason with him, and he’s not going to try and force Ian’s medication down his throat. So, out of options, Mickey walks away.

He’s lived three blocks from the Gallaghers his whole life, but never has the walk home felt this long; this lonely. It feels like hours later when he finally lets himself into his house. He looks around the cluttered living room, remnants of Ian’s mania still scattered around the room, and in a sudden fit of anger his lashes out and kicks the edge of the coffee table.

He thinks back to what Lip said, about how he tried, how he did the best he could, but clearly he didn’t  _do_  enough. A part of him thinks he could have tried harder, done more, but there’s only so much he can do by himself. Ian still had to meet him halfway, and he had been until he went back to Monica. Somehow, someway, she got into his head. Mickey knows it.

He sits down on the couch, leaning forward, resting his elbows on his thighs. He presses his forehead into his palms, at a loss for what to do exactly, when the postcard from Mandy catches his eye.

She had sent it a little over a week ago, updating Ian (and him) on what had been going on with her life lately. She had ditched Kenyatta outside of Lafayette, had gotten another waitress job, and is now sharing an apartment with one of her coworkers. She seemed happier in her letter, had even hinted at him and Ian coming to visit her.

He picks his head up, shrugging to no one in particular. Mickey misses his sister and there’s really nothing left for him here. Svetlana probably wants nothing to do with him, and since he choose Ian over her and Yev he doubts she’ll let him see the kid. His brothers are fuck knows where, and Ian just dumped his ass. Maybe dropping in on Mandy for a while is his best option right now.

His bag is packed in ten minutes. He doesn’t bother leaving a note, doesn’t see the point, but he does leave some money on the dresser, just in case Svetlana does come back. She can use it on the kid.

He hitches a ride to the bus station with Kermit, running into the guy as he’s leaving The Alibi, and finds himself on a bus headed towards Lafayette a few hours later. Mandy’s gonna be pissed he didn’t call ahead, but Mickey really doesn’t give a shit. 

He feels the bus start to move, the bus station getting smaller the farther away they drive, and he can’t help comparing his departure to Ian’s, last December. He wonder if Ian thought about getting off the bus; if he actually planned on coming back at all if he hadn’t been forced to; and for a moment he convinces himself that he doesn’t care.

The moment passes far too quickly and Mickey leans his head against the window, watching as the city slowly morphs into fields and farms, wondering what’ll be his reason for returning to Chicago.

If he returns.


End file.
